1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the disclosure provided herein relate to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method thereof, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method thereof which provide outputs at 1200×1200 dpi resolution by forming part of combined data as half-size dots.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus operates to print out print data generated at a terminal, such as a computer, onto a print medium. The examples of the image forming apparatus may include a copier, a printer, a facsimile, or a multi function peripheral (MFP) which integrates therein the above-mentioned functions.
Conventionally, when received print data has higher resolution than the resolution supported by the image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus converts print data to a lower resolution before carrying out print job.
For example, if print data at 1200×1200 dpi resolution is received at the image forming apparatus which supports 1200×600 dpi resolution, conventionally, the image forming apparatus carries out rendering and binarization with respect to the received data at 1200 dpi, converts the binarized data into data at 600 dpi at final step and carries out the print job. This means that the conventional image apparatus outputs resolution of 600×600 dpi.
Accordingly, the conventional image forming apparatus cannot support print jobs that require resolution higher than 600 dpi, such as print job related to CAD, blueprint, or fingerprint. Accordingly, an image forming method is necessary, which is capable of providing output at resolution as high as 1200 dpi in any circumstances.